


Angel In Disgrace

by Knight_of_Hell



Series: Between Heaven & Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Graphic Description, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, One Shot, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Top Dean Winchester, Torture, True Mates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Hell/pseuds/Knight_of_Hell
Summary: Since being mated to a Demon, Castiel has felt nothing but disgrace within himself.How could heaven ever take him back knowing that he's become a shame amongsthis own kind? Would they even care? They have to, right? He was still an Angel of the Lord.





	Angel In Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> DEAR GOD! GUYS, I'm so sorry for such a long delay! When I started working on this originally,  
> my old laptop died. So I had to rewrite this one from scratch but luckily I remembered how  
> I wanted the story to go! Sorry to say but this isn't much of a smutty story but I loved how it  
> came out regardless of the lack of smut <3 I hope you guys enjoy it as well!  
>   
> Also! There is a part that may be familiar to you guys but just bear with it! It all ties  
> together, I promise!

_I can be your Heavenly or I can be your Hell_

_I can say a Prayer for you or I can cast a Spell_

__  
_ _

_I can push you to the Darkness just to pull you to the Light_

_Cause I can take away your Breath or I can bring you back to Life_

_…_

_Without the Darkness there’d be no Light_

__________________

_“Just be patient, Castiel. I’m sure it will happen sooner or later. Your significant mate is out there somewhere. Another Angel no less. Angels are scattered throughout the Earth. You know this.” Hannah said in a reassuring tone. “Maybe you could take it upon yourself to … mate with a human? It’s been done even though it’s frowned upon.”_

_Castiel frowned at Hannah’s words, “I serve Heaven, Hannah. I don’t serve man. Nor would I do anything that is against Heaven’s regulations.”_

_Hannah sighed softly, “But don’t you ever get curious? To know what it’s like to be mated and feel what the others feel?"_

There was a bright warmth that shined within Castiel’s eye, causing him to groan and roll over so that he was able to bury his face into the warm body lying behind him. Without thinking, Castiel nuzzled closer until his nose was pressed against the other’s pulse. The sweet scent of Sandalwood filled his nostrils, causing his sated Omega to melt internally. Castiel was also able to detect the wonderful smell of Vetiver that complimented the Sandalwood. But there was another scent that was lying beneath both of those two delicious scents. There was a hint of some sort of sulfur that was sort of sweetish, but it was enough to cause Castiel to jerk back and open his eyes in absolute horror.

Castiel’s Omega began to panic at the sudden loss of contact from His Alpha. He’s NOT my Alpha, Castiel thought as he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his pants. As he stood, a warm, thick, and sticky liquid trailed down the back of his legs, causing him to shudder in disgust. Castiel’s thoughts became flooded with his and the Demon’s time together. “My name is Dean”. Castiel frowned when Dean’s words slithered into his head as he managed to clean himself up with Dean’s shirt. How could he have fallen so low? He was a good soldier to Heaven and this is what happened? Being paired off with a Demon. A Demon who probably wanted nothing more than death and destruction. He probably only wanted Castiel around for sex and that alone made the Angel’s skin crawl.

After Castiel was cleaned and dressed, he went to sit in the Alter near the cross that was hanging on the wall. Shame filled him as the memories of him and Dean being together began to resurface. How would Heaven even understand that this wasn’t supposed to happen. Would they even understand that this wasn’t his choice? Would Heaven even care that he didn’t want this to happen? He was an Angel taken over by biology and instinct. In his cognitive mind, he would never have consented to such a sinful and degrading coupling. The answer was No. Heaven wouldn’t care about his concerns. The fact that he was now mated and had completed the bond meant that they would no longer consider him an Angel of the Lord anymore. He was an abomination to his species.

__________________

As the months went by, Castiel tried his hardest to keep a clear head so that he could stay away from Dean and not give in to temptation. But whenever his heat would surface, Castiel would try to hold off until the pain became a searing agony. After his heat would subside, he’d feel a guilt-ridden shame deep within himself. Once he was free of his heat and was able to think clearly, Castiel would avoid Dean and stay either in the Alter or the Priest’s room. Even though Castiel wanted to remain sane enough and to avoid Dean, he couldn’t help but notice that even though the Priest was no longer around, Dean continued to fix up the old church. Castiel wasn’t sure why he found this to be a beautiful gesture, but he did.

During the late hours of a cold February night, Castiel was sitting within one of the pews facing the Alter with his head down. Quietly, the Angel began to pray, asking his Father for forgiveness for the sins he committed with a Demon until Dean appeared next to him. The hairs on his arm began to stand in alarm at the knowingness of Dean being in such proximity. Even though Castiel tried to keep his mind focused on how much he didn’t like Dean, he couldn’t fail to notice how much his thoughts constantly focused on the Demon. Castiel’s body tensed when Dean placed an arm behind him on the pew and a hand against his shoulder. For a moment, Dean was silent before clearing his throat and looked over towards Castiel with an exasperated sigh.

“We should go out. We’ve been cooped in here for too long.” Dean declared before tossing his head back.

Castiel frowned in confusion as he slowly turned his head around so that he was able to look at Dean. “You want to go out? With me?” Castiel asked while trying to study Dean’s face, hoping to find some sort of deceit but the only thing he saw was sincerity.

Dean’s eyebrow arched in slight confusion before giving a slow nod, “Yeah, isn’t that what I said? You, me, y’know, go out and have a couple of drinks. You need to relax.” Dean gestured over towards Castiel, “You’re more uptight than the guy you’re possessing.”

Castiel’s frown turned into a glare as he let out a low growl in warning. “I don’t drink.”

“No? Well you should. It would loosen your prude ass up a bit.” Dean muttered before pulling his arm away from Castiel’s shoulder, only to place his hand against the Angel’s thigh.

Despite of himself, Castiel couldn’t help the way his inner Omega reacted to just the simplest act of dominance Dean managed to display. “The consumption of liquor is a sin.”

Dean snorted at Castiel’s comment, “And being mated to a Knight of Hell isn’t? Get up and let’s go. We’ve been in here for months and I’m starting to get scatterbrained. I’d like to drown in alcohol for a while.”

Frowning, Castiel rose to his feet with a scowl on his lips and waited for Dean to rise to his feet. Once they were both up, Dean lead Castiel out of the old double doors and down the steps of the church. The air was frigid as it gusted through the barren trees that lined the pathways of the town. The soft crunching of snow beneath their feet filled the air as Castiel followed a few paces behind Dean. It was degrading, walking behind a Demon in a town full of people. Even though no one knew what or who they were, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed. Heaven knew what he had done and that’s all that mattered to him. No matter what pleas he’d have to regain entry into his home, he’d probably ever receive it.

“I can hear you thinking back there.” Dean muttered low enough for Castiel to hear him before opening up the saloon doors.

Castiel huffed out a breath as a pout settled on his lips. Instead of responding, Castiel entered the saloon and began scanning the area for any potential threats. Even on Earth, old habits were hard to break. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing in a saloon but he had to admit that it was refreshing to be out of the church for once. The place had barren walls – except for the single dart board that hung between two windows – with lonely tables and booths that lined the floor. Without realizing it, as Castiel took in the appearance of the saloon, he had managed to step closer to Dean as if running on instincts.

The Angel managed to relax just a fraction when Dean reached back and touched his hand with his index finger. It was a subtle gesture but it was enough to relax Castiel’s wound nerves. Since there weren’t many people inside of the bar, finding a table came easy. They took solace inside of a booth and waited until a hostess came and took their order. Even though Castiel begrudgingly tagged along, he was surprised to find that he was relieved to be outside of the church. He didn’t feel as if he were being judged whenever he was standing in front of the cross or being within the House of God in general.

“So, uh, I know it hasn’t been brought up but what happened to Padre? He’s sleeping or waiting until you give him full control again?” Dean asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

A mortified expression flashed across Castiel’s face as he looked down at the table before meeting Dean’s green gaze. “He sacrificed himself for me to enter his vessel.” When Dean’s expression became confused, Castiel sighed in exasperation. “When you revealed yourself, he had a heart attack. I offered him a place in Heaven in exchange for his vessel.”

“Oh.” Dean cleared his throat before letting out a lighthearted chuckle, “I guess I failed my mission then.”

A look of confusion made its way onto Castiel’s face, “Your mission was to kill Father Novak?”

Dean rolled his eyes with a scoff, “No, Cunningham. My mission was to have sex with him. Corrupt him and all that but I guess he was stronger than I gave him credit for.”

“He wanted redemption during his heart attack.” Castiel gritted out before the waitress returned with their drinks. “Of course, you wouldn’t know what it’s like to have those kinds of feelings.”

Instead of replying, Dean reached for his glass of dark whiskey and took a long sip. Castiel could talking, they just drank in silence. Eventually, the bar began to fill with patrons and service women who wore frilled dresses and corsets. The women walked over towards male customers, spoke with them, and then headed upstairs. When a woman in a cream-colored dress came over towards their table, Castiel tensed. He had no idea that women offered themselves for money.

“Howdy, boys.” She sang, her loose curls falling over her shoulders as she leaned forward to give a pure view of her cleavage. “How about you come upstairs with me and I can show you a good time.” She smiled as she reached for Dean’s hand.

A charming smile spread across Dean’s lips as he looked up at the woman. Castiel, however, felt a stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling jealous. He didn’t want anything to do with a Demon. He should be warning her to run away and to save her soul, pray for forgiveness, and seek holy trinity but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The only thing he could focus on was the fact that this woman had touched his mate. His eyes were fixated on the fingers that continued to trace along the veins and knuckles of Dean’s hand. He was jealous that this woman was able to make Dean smile in such a way that made him seem utterly human.

“Sure, sweetheart. I can meet you later after I’ve had a few drinks.” Dean said casually as he continued to smile up at her in such a charmingly human way.

The woman’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as she removed her hand and reached into her cleavage to pull out a piece of paper and a quill pen with a small pot of ink then wrote her room number down on it before slipping the piece of paper to Dean. “I look forward to seeing you in my quarters tonight.” She winked before sashaying away from their table.

Once the woman was out of sight, the charming smile faded from Dean’s face and the piece of paper crinkled in his hand as he crumbled it up.

“I thought you were going to go see her tonight.” Castiel said around his glass of water.

Dean’s eyes narrowed into a glare as a frown settled on his lips. “Why would I go meet her upstairs?”

A look of perplexity crossed Castiel’s features, “It seems like something you would do. I just get that sort of atmosphere that surrounds your character.”

In one quick motion, Dean downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the glass onto the table a bit more aggressively than he intended to. His eyes flashed black before returning to their beautiful green hues. “Cas, … I’m gonna call you Cas, uh, I don’t have a reason to go upstairs with that fallen woman over there and play the blanket hornpipe.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed due to Dean’s sarcastic tone, “I don’t understand. I can smell the pheromones coming from you. The ones for arousal.”

Dean cleared his throat before licking over his bottom lip, “That mark you bear on your neck means I am yours. Even if you do not accept me, Castiel, I am yours.” Dean sat up straight when the waitress came over and poured more whiskey into his glass. “That mark may not mean anything to you but it mean’s everything to me. I give myself to you in full commitment. I don’t plan on breaking our bond.” He managed to say once they were alone again.

The Angel’s gaze shifted down into his lap as he listened to Dean speak. Those words weren’t something he was expecting. He’d expected Dean to be surly in such an Alpha way and tell him to keep his mouth shut. He’d assumed that since Dean was an Alpha Knight of Hell, that he wouldn’t respect whatever mark or claim he’d made the night he and Dean mated. To know that Dean honored that was enough to shift his views on being mated to him.

“But what about your scent… I can smell you. You’re aroused by that woman.” Castiel’s teeth clenched behind his teeth at the thought of Dean being aroused by someone else even though he didn’t want to.

“And you’re jealous.” Dean answered simply. “Maybe that’s what I’m reacting to.” A sarcastic laugh passed his lips, “It was a change from what I was used to but I don’t want to get ahead of myself.” Dean answered before downing the whiskey and slamming his glass onto the table. “I’m gonna go get more.”

As Castiel continued to stare within Dean’s green eyes, there was a shimmer of light that caught his attention. The little shimmer of light was like looking at a flame in the middle of the night from 70 miles away. Even with the clatter of glasses, the murmur of humans, and the off-key notes of the piano filling Castiel’s ears, he was still able to hear the purity of that glimmer of light inside of Dean calling out to him. Castiel shook his head, pulling himself away from Dean so that he was able to think clearly. A Demon’s soul was a demented human’s soul and yet Dean’s soul was just a black, empty essence with a pure white center that was begging for clarity.

Castiel remained in their booth for an hour before sliding from the table and walked over to the bar to stand behind Dean. While looking over the Knight’s shoulder, Castiel was able to see a glimpse of a pen drawing of a shaggy haired boy with a soft smile on his face. For some odd reason, Castiel figured Dean wouldn’t have had any human reminders but tonight seemed to be the night for surprises. When sensing Castiel’s presence, Dean quickly closed his wallet after passing money over towards the waitress. It was as if seeing Dean in a completely different light. A light that made him human in more ways than one.

“Are you ready to go?” Castiel when he noticed Dean didn’t bother getting up from his seat.

Slowly, Dean shook his head before taking a sip of his brown liquor. “Why don’t you, uh, head back, I’ll stay here and mingle with the locals.”

For a moment, Castiel almost considered Dean’s words but knew that there was something wrong. His inner Omega was able to detect the anguish coming from his Alpha and for some odd reason, he actually wanted to help. “Dean, let’s go somewhere and talk?” The Angel suggested, hoping that the Alpha within Dean would smell his Omega’s concern.

“I thought you couldn’t stand me. And now all of a sudden you want to talk?” Dean scoffed out a laugh as he took another slow sip from his glass.

Castiel stiffened at Dean’s change in demeanor, “Something’s wrong and I thought maybe you would want to talk.”

“I’m fine.” Dean answered curtly then jerked his shoulder away from Castiel’s light touch.

“Just go back home, Cas.” Dean gritted out beneath his breath, “Just let me go. Get the mark removed from you, whatever it you want to do, I don’t care.”

A look of pure hurt painted itself onto Castiel’s face. He nor his Omega was prepared for Dean’s words. He wasn’t even expecting them to feel like being stabbed with an Angel blade. “You know I can’t do that, Dean. You’re my mate… I can’t leave you.”

“Oh, well, I'm not walking out that door with you, Cas. I'm just not. So, what are you gonna do? Try to smite me?” Dean mocked and turned so that he was able to see Castiel’s face.

“No.” Castiel answered slowly as he tried to reach out to place his hand against Dean’s shoulder once again. “We can go home and talk. Something’s the matter and I’d like to help you.”

“Don’t touch me.” Dean growled out through his teeth. The Knight then began to laugh in a sardonic tone, “You’d like to help me, huh? Well then I don’t want your help.” Dean cleared his throat then tensed when Castiel’s finger’s pressed into his temporal lobes. 

A heavy sensation of nausea rushed over Castiel, causing him to drop his hands from Dean’s head. “Dean,” Castiel gasped, “please, just come back to the church and talk with me. I refuse to leave you here and watch you drown yourself in whiskey.”

With a sigh, Dean pushed away from the bar and stood up from his stool. “Like you care.”

Castiel sighed softly in a mixture of sadness and frustration. “You’re my Alpha. I do care.” A soft whimper from his Omega was enough to cause Dean’s aggressive scent to slowly revert back to the Sandalwood he enjoyed waking up to during his heat.

__________________

The winter air outside of the bar seemed to had dropped since the pair had arrived earlier that evening. Despite Dean’s erratic behavior, Castiel had managed to get the Knight away from the bar and out for a walk to the park. The moon shined brightly, causing the park to glow with an eerie lamination. Instead of walking behind Dean like he did before, he decided to walk by the Alpha’s side with just enough space between them to not draw unwanted attention. Once the park was empty of all human activity, Castiel led Dean to a secluded space and sat down on the bench that faced the town. 

Castiel sighed softly, taking Dean’s hand between his and laced their fingers together. It was a move that was made between a man and a woman but he knew that this sort of contact would be enough to soothe an Alpha. At least, he hoped it would have been enough. He wasn’t quite familiar with the behaviors of Knights. His knowledge was limited but he knew enough. However, Dean made it difficult since he acted on his own accord rather than the behavior of how he knew them to act. Then again, that could have been due to the fact that Dean was also influenced by the Mark of Cain. It was something he’d completely forgot about until he was able to detect the influence it had on Dean in the bar. So, now they were sitting in the park with no one around for Dean to attack if he wasn’t under some sort of control.

“Were you serious about trying to find out what was wrong or were you just saying something to get me to follow you?” Dean asked after sitting in silence for nearly an hour.

Instead of answering, Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand and pulled it into his lap. It seemed that the simple touch was barely enough to quiet the dark influence of the Mark.

With a sigh, Dean ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair and sighed, “Today is the … th-the anniversary of my little brother’s death.” Castiel’s eyes shifted off towards the side once Dean shared his news. “And the sad thing is, I haven’t thought about my brother in 63 years. The only thing I was able to think about was killing, bloodshed, sex, and whiskey. Sam never came into my head until … you.”

Castiel turned his gaze back towards Dean so that he was able to get a good look at the Knight. The little glimmer of light he’d seen at the saloon seemed brighter as they sat in the darkness. Through al of the blackness that swirled around in place of Dean’s soul, he was able to detect just a shimmer of what was considered Dean’s humanity. Had he really caused that to appear? He had spent so much time trying to avoid Dean that he never really looked inside of him to even notice that there was even a change. How could he have not detected the glimmers of the human soul shining within a Knight of Hell for that matter? And now that he’d finally noticed it, he couldn’t help but notice how brightly it shined, begging to be free from the darkness.

He was an Angel for crying out loud and he couldn’t even detect the human soul within his mate. Well, technically it wasn’t a human soul but rather a demented soul that had a shred of humanity that began to surface for redemption. “I’m sorry, Dean. I had no idea.” Castiel mumbled beneath his breath. He knew that Dean could hear him even if he had just mouthed the words with the faintest of a breath. What kind of mate was he? Dean actually cared about him yet he couldn’t have been bothered to show the faintest of recognition unless his body was begging for a knot. Shame. He felt the utmost shame.

Dean snorted at Castiel’s apology though he didn’t say anything else about it. He just sat silently for a couple of minutes before sighing and running his hands over his scruffed cheeks. “For 63 years, I hadn’t even thought about my brother. I … Until you, I just wanted to kill everything. But then you came along and … and just forced me to be conflicted. All I could think about was either pleasing you or sating my need to kill.”

“So, I’m the reason your humanity is resurfacing?” Castiel questioned. He’d never heard of such a thing. He didn’t even know something like that was possible “Your brother’s name is Sam?”

Dean nodded and remained silent for the remainder of their stay at the park.

__________________

April 25th, 1789

It had been two months since Dean had told Castiel about Sam. The Knight hadn’t made any other mentions of his younger brother but Castiel was able to sense Dean’s anguish whenever he wasn’t influenced by the Mark. During the last week of April, Castiel managed to sneak away from the church while Dean was out on a hunt for relief. He knew that Dean was going to be gone for quite some time so he took the initiative and decided to enter Heaven with the search for something special. Maybe he could find a way to reverse his bond with Dean… But Dean is our True Mate, his mind interrupted once he landed in the bright atmosphere he was no longer accustomed to.

“Castiel.”

The Angel closed his eyes and slowly turned around to see Efram standing 12 feet away with his arms folded over his chest and a scowl of distaste on his lips. Castiel squared his jaw and nodded his head respectfully in acknowledgement, a greeting he’d seen Dean do a couple of times whenever they walked around humans together. However, Castiel didn’t get a greeting in return. He just received a glare from the Angel as he looked down his nose at Castiel in revulsion. Of course they would look at him that way. He was now considered a traitor for leaving Heaven to be with a Demon. To be mated to a Demon and to have lost his virtue as well. Castiel stood up straight and lifted his head a little more to show that he wasn’t afraid.

“Brother.” Castiel greeted.

Efram twitched just slightly at the formality as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. “What brings you here, Castiel?”

For a moment, Castiel wanted to ask about Dean’s younger brother but he knew that he wouldn’t get answers. None that would be considered good anyways. “Brother. . . I know I have no right, I have no standing to ask you- you anything, but these are desperate times, so ask I must. I confess my transgressions, and I will accept whatever punishment you dole out. Now, I . . . I ask you to help me. Please. Save me from doing worse. The request that I ask is whether or not the mark I bear from a spawn of Satan can be removed.”

The Angel lowered his arms casually before placing them inside of his pockets. Part of him had originally wanted the mating mark to be removed but he’d come to terms with being mated with Dean. The Knight of Hell had turned out to have good qualities about him that Castiel was drawn to. For instance, whenever he’d catch glimmers of Dean’s pure soul, he noticed how bright it shined, outlining Dean’s human traits whenever he wasn’t influenced by the Mark. Once the Mark had taken over, it was like Dean was a whole different person but no matter how corrupt he’d become, he wouldn’t come after Castiel.

Efram frowned, “Now you want our help? What about all of those other times?”

“Those were inconvenient times. I was with the Demon and couldn’t show my betrayal.” Castiel explained while looking Efram in his eyes. “But I’m here now, asking for your help in removing the mark of the Demon.”

With a sigh, Efram lowered his head and gave it a slight shake, extended his hand for Castiel to follow him, and then began walking down the white corridor. Castiel followed a few paces behind, only to be led to a dark room with a chair against the dingy wall and a pole with rope hanging above on the ceiling. Behind Castiel, another Angel – Jonah – Castiel remembered, appeared next to Efram.

And then there was darkness.

__________________

April 26, 1789

“Would you like to do the honors?” Efram asked while standing in front of Castiel.

Jonah smirked, “It’ll be my pleasure.” Without warning, Jonah punched Castiel in the jaw, startling the lifeless Angel into consciousness. 

“Morning, handsome!” Efram retorted.

Castiel grunted softly, shaking his head to clear it of the haze he was feeling. “Efram? … Jonah?” He mumbled while trying to move his arms but they remained bound above his head with Grace tied knots. “Wha- what’s happening?” He grunted out when he began to struggle with trying to pull his arms free while thrashing his body around. His feet barely touched the floor, just enough for his tip-toes to keep him afloat.

“We have some questions for you, Castiel.” Jonah announced while walking to stand next to Efram.

A look of confusion painted itself on Castiel’s face as he managed to stop struggling to process Jonah’s words, “But why am I … I came here asking for your help.”

Efram snorted, rolling his eyes as he shifted his stance, “And I asked for a vessel that didn’t have psoriasis. Crap happens.”

“No.” Castiel shook his head as he tried to pull his arms free once again.

Jonah’s eyes narrowed, “No, what?” he growled, clenching his fist as if he were going to punch Castiel again.

Castiel grunted softly, “No, you don’t understand. I didn’t want this. I didn’t ask for this to happen.”

“It does not matter!” Efram hollered, “You consummated the union and now it can’t be reversed.” The Angel waved his hand at Jonah, ushering him towards Castiel.

Jonah picked up a sting of thin leather that was tied with nine knots at the end of it. With a sadistic smile on his lips, he lifted the cord and struck Castiel across the chest, severing the Cassock that covered Castiel’s chest. Blood dripped from the ripped flesh of Castiel’s vessel when another strike was administered against his bare chest. After twenty more lashes, Castiel stood panting and swinging around, trying to avoid being hit once again by a relentless Jonah. When Castiel’s chest was covered in blood, Jonah placed the leather cord back onto the table, only to pick up an Angel Blade and began carving into Castiel’s open wounds. Screams of pain rang out of the Angel as he tried to pull away from the blade that caused his Grace to bleed through the wounds.

“Mercy, brother, please!” Castiel panted when Jonah cut a long, jagged scar across his stomach.

A frown appeared on Efram’s lips as his eyes narrowed into a glare, “ _Brother_? Ha! What are you?”

Even through his agony, Castiel was still able to pull a look of confusion at Efram’s question, “W-what? I’m an Ange of the Lord.” He breathed out then screamed in excruciating anguish when Jonah slid the Angel Blade over the mating mark he’d gotten from Dean.

Efram scoffed, shaking his head with a sardonic chuckle, “Is that so? ‘cause, as far as I can tell, when you had to choose between Heaven and a Demon…”

“You chose a Demon.” Jonah finished. “And we even reached out to you but you ignored us.”

“Every time.” Efram paused, shaking his head slowly, “So, see, that’s why you’re not my brother. And, if I had it my way, I’d take this blade,” The Angel placed the tip of the Angel Blade against Castiel’s neck and began dragging it down torturously slow, “stick it in your heart…” Efram paused, chuckling darkly, “And call that a damn good day.”

Efram’s words rang out in Castiel’s ears. On the bright side, he would be free from being mated to a Demon. On the negative side, Dean would bear the heartbreak of losing his Omega, which could cause him to go into a murderous rampage due to the Mark of Cain being affected by his anguish and anger. But, if being killed meant not being tortured any longer, then he’d rather take death.

“Then do it!” Castiel gritted out as he stopped his struggles against his bindings.

A twisted frown toyed at the corner of Efram’s lips as he held the tip of the Angel Blade over Castiel’s heart, “I’m afraid I can’t do that. The fun’s just getting started.” Efram nodded towards Jonah, signaling him to continue with Castiel’s torment.  
Jonah used the Angel Blade to cut beneath Castiel’s nipple, dragging the blade up until it stopped beneath Castiel’s mating mark. Castiel, however, gritted his teeth and managed to keep his screams inward. The pain was red-hot as it shot through the abused mark, down to the pit of his stomach before settling and causing him to feel nauseas. He desperately wanted the torment to end but he knew they weren’t going to let him go anytime soon. When Jonah began carving into his back, Castiel nearly passed out for a third time before numbness took over. _Dean. Dean… Please… save me._ But of course, his mate couldn’t enter Heaven. As powerful as he was, Dean couldn’t defy the laws of nature and enter Heaven to save him. Although, with Dean’s persistent spirit, he may have gotten as far as entering before being kicked out again.

With each slice against his skin, Castiel tried recounting the times Dean had surprised him to an extent. He also tried focusing on each time he’d spent with Dean while he was in heat. Sure, it had been revolting before, but now it was something he’d rather do than to be tortured with sadistic punishment. Dean had taken care of him, sating his needs before taking pleasure in his own. That’s not something a Demon would do. Hell, not even an Alpha Angel would put the needs of their Omega first. And so, to speak, two Alpha Angels were here, torturing an Omega who had asked for help. Sure, Castiel had come to Heaven seeking ‘help’ under the pretenses of trying to remove his mark but he never thought that he would have been kidnapped and tortured in the process. “Where’s your Demon?” Efram asked after twenty minutes of endless cuts to Castiel’s back and legs.

Gasping, Castiel lifted his head before lolling it to rest against his trembling arm, “I don’t know.”

Jonah scoffed, tilting his head towards the side, giving Castiel a sideways glare, “But you were just with him before coming here.”

“Yes.” Castiel answered in between pants.

“And you saw him off.” Jonah pointed out while reaching for the Angel Blade again.

Castiel closed his eyes, “Yes.”

Efram frowned, shaking his head slightly, “And you expect us to believe that you have no idea where this Demon is going? He’s dangerous.”

“He left without warning.” Castiel whispered weakly.

Jonah’s lip curled in distaste, “I think he’s lying.”

“Possibly.” Efram agreed, nodding his head at Jonah.

“There’s one way to find out.” Jonah announced while waving his Angel Blade in a suggestive manner.

Frowning, Efram walked over towards Castiel and held the Angel Blade between them, “What should we cut off first?” He questioned and then held the Angel Blade up against Castiel’s bound left hand, “Eeny? …” Efram moved the tip of the Angel Blade over to Castiel’s right hand, “Meeny? …” He toyed, before lowering it down to Castiel’s nose, “Miney? …” Efram then lowered the Angel Blade down towards Castiel’s groin and gave a light tap against the tattered Cassocks. “Or Moe? …”

Death.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to die at the mercy of the Angel Blade. Torture was all he could withstand before crumbling into nothing. And for what? Being mated to a Demon. For something that he obviously had no control over.

At that moment, a resonating sound began to emit from behind the heavy door just as a white glow emerged once the door began to crinkle and fold as if it were a piece of paper. Once the brightness of Grace faded, a brunette stepped through the entryway and frowned between the two Angels. Castiel’s vision doubled before tinging with black spots. Blood dropped from his wounds, soaking his Cassock enough to where it clung to his skin in disgusting wetness. He would have been happy to bathe if he could. 

Submerging himself in water would have been enough to just clear his skin to say the least.

“That’s enough.” The woman’s voice rang out, piercing through Castiel’s pulsating headache.

Wait, he knew that voice. Her voice was all too familiar to Castiel. “Hannah?” He questioned and then blinked to register his vision enough to see her standing off towards the side facing Efram and Jonah.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hannah demanded, her gaze hardening between the two Angels.

Baffled, Efram shifted his gaze from Hannah, over towards Castiel, then back to Hannah, “Getting answers.” He replied simply as if it were obvious.

“No. You know that’s not how we run things here.” Hannah snapped, “Get out. Now!”

Once Jonah and Efram were out of the room, Castiel let out a sigh of relief and let his head loll against his arm for support, “Thank you… Thank you.” The Angel blinked, trying to get a good look at his friend.

A pained look came across Hannah’s features as she reached to cut the rope with an Angel Blade of her own, though she left Castiel’s wrists bound together. She then guided him over towards the rickety chair that protested against Castiel’s weight when he heavily sat himself into it. “I wouldn’t thank me just yet, Castiel. … I- I … Something’s happened. There has been Angel killings that we believe was caused by Demon activity.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed once his vision cleared and he was able to focus on Hannah as she stood in front of him. What did any of this have to do with him? Sure, he was mated to a Demon against his will but that was completely involuntary. It was an act of a freak accident that he wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy… Or, maybe he would if it meant him being set free. “I don’t know anything about Angel killings.”

“Are you sure, Castiel? You seem to have a close connection with the Demons now. Maybe you can talk to them. Or tell us where your Demon is? We can ask him a few questions.” Hannah urged while crouching down in front of Castiel to meet his gaze. “We know he’s a dangerous Demon, Castiel. Like Cain but his kind is extinct. So, tell me Castiel, what kind of Demon is he?”

Dean was his _mate _, not his _Demon_. “I don’t know where he is!” Castiel breathed out. He wasn’t sure if he was whispering or yelling due to the ringing in his ears that seemed to get longer as his time progressed.__

__“Think harder, Castiel!” Hannah slapped her hands against Castiel’s bloodied knees, “Or better yet, tell me his name.”_ _

__In that moment, panic began to rise in Castiel’s stomach, making its way into his throat._ _

__“Tell me his name, Castiel!” Hannah’s nails dug into Castiel’s knees, causing one of her nails to sink into one of the cuts on his leg. “Where is he?!” Her voice was demanding as she reached for Castiel’s face to force him to look at her._ _

__Castiel’s eyes fluttered for a moment before focusing on Hannah, “How did you find me?”_ _

__Offended, Hannah pulled back her hand from his lap and readjusted her crouch, “I _saved_ you.”_ _

__“No…” Castiel tilted his head, assessing Hannah’s face, “I don’t think you did.” He swallowed, causing an ache to shoot down his throat but he ignored it, “I think that you told Efram and Jonah to bring me here and to hurt me, and so you arranged to – to … to burst in” Castiel let out a sarcastic breath of a laugh, “and save me.” He took a shallow breath, being cautious of the deep wounds on his chest, “You were hoping that I would be so grateful that I would do anything you said, that I would tell you anything you wanted to know… Why, Hannah? We were friends.”_ _

__Nodding slowly, Hannah kept her gaze on Castiel, “That was before you mated with a Demon.” Her jaw clenched as her gaze hardened, “Before …” Her gaze fell off towards the side, “The other Angels … they all hate you.”_ _

__For a moment, Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But he also knew that this would have been their reaction. This was the reason he’d ignored their calls through their wavelength communication. He hadn’t chosen a Demon over Heaven. He’d simply knew that this would have been the outcome of any meeting with any of the Angels that were after him. The only reason they couldn’t find where he and Dean were hiding was because the Knight had warded the church securely. He knew deep down that none of the other Angels would have cared whether or not Castiel wanted this to happen. And as he sat, bound to a chair in front of an Angel that he once considered a friend, he was starting to think that the Knight of Hell was actually better than his own kind._ _

__Dean, his mate, turned down the King of Hell just to keep Castiel safe. If he remembered anything from what he learned about Knights of Hell, they were ruthless, yes, but they also followed orders of the uppermost hierarchy. How had he forgotten that? Dean chose him over Hell and yet here he was complaining about being with a Demon and not being accepted by Heaven. What kind of mate did that make him? Dean gave up everything just to keep him safe and he was being an ungrateful mate to someone who actually valued their relationship. Even if Dean knew it was a one-sided thing until Castiel went into heat, he never mentioned it. Castiel’s shoulders slumped slightly at the realization of how he never paid any attention to the little details of what Dean had to go through as well. He was hunted by Angels, sure, but now he was being hunted by his own kind for not turning in Castiel when ordered to._ _

__“And what about you? Do you hate me?” Castiel asked, his eyes falling to the face of his once good friend._ _

__Before Hannah could answer, Efram and Jonah both reentered the room, “It doesn’t matter. We took a vote – democracy in action – and … Hannah’s doing the job.” Efram said while reaching to pull Hannah up from in front of Castiel._ _

__The Angel squared his jaw, his eyes narrowing defiantly, “I won’t tell you anything.”_ _

__“Sure you will.” Efram stated calmly._ _

____

__________________

May 1, 1789

The heavy soles of Dean’s boots clicked loudly along the wooden floorboards. Castiel had been gone for a whole week now. The Knight had promised Castiel that he’d be back later that evening after finding something to hunt. He’d managed to find a nest of six Vampires hiding out in an abandoned store that was 20 miles out. It had to had been his personal best. He’d managed to decapitate each one in different fashions. The first one was a sneak attack, the second kill was a little more sadistic as Dean forced the kid against the wall and gave direct eye contact, even ordering the kid to look him in the eyes as he shoved the blade through his neck, decapitating him. The third and fourth, Dean managed to kill simultaneously with a powered swing of The First Blade. For the fifth Vampire, Dean used his hands to rip the head from the shoulders. And as for the last blood sucker, Dean chased through the woods for fun. The thrill of the chase was what kept the dopamine and endorphins coursing through his veins. Once the Vampire was cornered, Dean severed the head from the shoulders with his hands and a sturdy kick of his foot against the torso.

It was one of his prouder moments. Each kill becoming more gruesome than the last. The only thing he wasn’t too fond of was getting blood everywhere. Human blood was different. Vampire juice was just something he found downright disgusting. He needed a bath. A bath with his mate but that wouldn’t ever happen. Perhaps he could wind down by telling Castiel about everything over some whiskey. Well, that’s what he was hoping before returning to the church, only to discover it’s been empty all day.

Each day that Castiel stayed away, the more the Mark began to speak to Dean. His Alpha had hope that Castiel would return to him even though he denied their mating. He was sure that Castiel had given himself to the Knight but he also knew that was just the encouragement of heat induced hormones. On the third day that Castiel was away, Dean had gone to the saloon to pass the time. He was restless sitting in the church by himself. He actually missed the brooding Angel. It was lonely without the glowing presence around. He even missed the black feathery wings with navy blue undertones that resemble the night sky. When the forth night came along and Castiel still hadn’t returned to the old church, Dean began considering getting pleasure out of sleeping with a bar maiden under the influence of the Mark. However, his Alpha wouldn’t let him go through with it.

Had Castiel really abandoned him? Dean sighed, downing his seventh glass of whiskey before slouching against the wooden bench. There should have been signs due to Castiel’s disappearance. He should have felt sick and miserable. Well, he already felt miserable and lonely. And if he didn’t kill anything and just drowned himself in whiskey, he’d more than likely feel sick. It wouldn’t take long for their bond to break since it was abandoned. At least, that’s what Dean had hoped. But sadly enough, he didn’t want the bond to be broken. He actually liked the Angel and his do-good personality. He was the perfect definition of a good soldier for the armies of Heaven.

Sighing, Dean paid for one more glass, downed the brown liquor and managed to walk back to the church without falling over and passing out. When the morning came, Dean contemplated whether or not he should call for Crowley to see if he’d be accepted back as a part of Hell. Then again, he actually enjoyed being on his own. He was free, didn’t have to take orders from anyone, and could kill whenever he felt the need. He didn’t have anyone to look up to. Especially not to someone he considered inferior anyways. Instead of calling Crowley, Dean went out for a run, bringing the First Blade with him just in case he came across something he could kill to ease his nerves.

During the evening, Dean found himself walking through the same park he and Castiel walked through every evening. He sat on one of the benches and just stared out into the field. 

_“You’re choosing an Angel over Hell?” Crowley shouted in disbelief._

_The corner of Dean’s lip arched into a smirk, “I’d choose him over you any day. Now, like I said, get the hell out of here. I won’t say it again.”_

_Crowley took a step back, “You honestly think you could turn your back on me? You’ll regret this, Dean. I swear to you, you’ll regret this.”_

_“Give me your best shot.” Dean retorted calmly._

The scene played through Dean’s head as he sat in the eerie silence. It was as if he were reliving the moment he abandoned Hell for an Angel. He would have done it again just for the rebellion but he had a purpose as to why he had done it. Had. And now that purpose had left him.

With a sigh, Dean pushed himself up from the bench and decided to head back to the old church. He was actually tired but not so much that he could sleep. Maybe that was a consequence of an abandoned bond? Dean wasn’t sure. He’d promised himself that he’d never mate to find out but he’d broken that the moment he got a whiff of Castiel’s aroma. Thinking back to that night only made his Alpha depressed. He wanted Castiel back but he was going to have to face it sooner or later that their bond was now abandoned.

For the remainder of the night, Dean stayed curled up in the room that heavily carried Castiel’s scent. It was his way of dealing with whatever it was that was going on. As Dean lied with his face buried in the pillow Castiel used often when he slept in the separate room. As Dean tried to relax his nerves, he couldn’t help but notice the electric buzz that began to circulate throughout the air. Slowly, Dean twisted and rose into a sitting position when he noticed the air whipping around the church with such violence that the doors and windows rattled in protest. Was Castiel back? When a bright glow seeped through the windows and through the cracks of the doors, Dean couldn’t help but to throw himself from the bed and out of the bedroom door. But the inside of the church was still empty.

Without thinking, Dean charged for the double doors and swung them open, only to be greeted by a blooded Castiel. “Cas!” Dean shouted when the Angel fell into his chest. “Oh, Cas, wh-what happened?” Dean placed his hands against Castiel’s face, being careful not to touch any of the wounds, and lifted him up enough to examine his face.

His eyes were bruised, his left nostril was cut, and there were holes in his head that suggested excruciating torture. When Castiel was only able to make an incoherent gurgling sound, Dean pulled Castiel back against his chest and held him there then rested his chin against Castiel’s shoulders.

Then, Dean froze.

“S-Sam?” The Knight whispered in complete disbelief. “I-is that really you?” There was a wetness that blurred the tall man from his view. Tears, Dean registered after a moment. He was crying.

“D-dean…” Castiel panted as he pushed himself up from Dean’s chest.

However, Sam seemed utterly confused as he glanced around before letting his eyes land on Dean. There was a short hesitance that lasted a brief second before he had time to react to Dean engulfing him into a tight embrace. Sam grunted out at Dean’s strength but managed to hug the Knight back no less. Then, realization dawned on Sam, causing him to cling onto Dean’s shirt as if it were a lifeline. Sam then pulled back, placing his hands onto Dean’s shoulders to examine him then looked down at himself.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam uttered out in confusion when Dean continued to stare at him as if he’d vanish into thin air.

The Knight shook his head, his eyes falling off towards the side for a moment before going back to his younger brother, “Oh man, I’m sorry. I- I just… I’m just so happy to see you is all.”

Sam blinked, his confusion rising to the surface again, “Okay, but … what happened?”

That was a question Dean also had in his mind, “Well, uh …”

“Dean…” Castiel croaked out, getting his mate’s attention.

“You did this?” Dean asked, his expression a mixture of accusation and confusion.

Nodding, Castiel smiled weakly, “I wanted to surprise you. After you told me that I brought back pieces of your … your humanity…” Castiel took in a deep breath that ended with him coughing heavily before catching his breath again. “I thought that it would be good to have two things that made you feel human enough.”

The hard expression fell from Dean’s face and was replaced with adoration as he stared at his mate. This … this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. He was relieved to know Castiel hadn’t abandoned him like he originally thought.

“What happened?” Dean asked, finally acknowledging Castiel’s haggard state. His Cassock was completely drenched in dried blood and sweat.

“Angels.” Castiel answered simply. “C-can we go inside and discuss this? Or sleep and talk later?”

Dean stepped away from Sam and instantly went over towards Castiel when the Angel couldn’t hold himself up any longer. Without another word, Dean supported a majority of Castiel’s weight and carried him into the church and then took him into the bedroom that he mainly slept in. Sam slowly followed behind, gawking around at the church in awe.

Explaining to Sam the events that had happened since they last saw each other was going to be tough, but Dean knew it was something he was going to have to do. But for now, he needed to take care of Castiel. 

His mate needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Please leave Comments and Kudos if you've  
> Enjoyed this story. Again, sorry it took so long!  
> 


End file.
